


Hearts of the Kingdoms

by sheastories



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairytale-ish, Princess Story, Some Fluff, and some brick, blame it on buttercup and butch, its kind of boring, mature language, mojo and HIM redemption, now that i read it, okay good bye, or a very good person for that matter, professor isnt a very good dad, sorry about that my dudes, that means cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheastories/pseuds/sheastories
Summary: In a much olden time, Crown Princess Blossom is about to be crowned queen of the Kingdom of Townsville. Except, she has to get married first, in order to be crowned queen. That means getting married by 18, which isn't a very fitting idea for her. Thankfully for her, her father, the King, arranged a Masquerade Ball so that all three of his daughters can fall in love with someone for their personality, not their looks. Add in a mysterious 'ninja', who calls himself 'the masked shadow', life is about to get chaotic in the small kingdom. A story about betrayal, and falling in love for the first time (or maybe first 5 times for Buttercup's case), the girls find out what life is really about - meeting the right people, and trusting them.im so sorry the summary is bad i couldnt figure out what to put :( but anyways this is just a result of me watching too many olden times korean dramas.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. The Princess Rulebook

She looks herself up and down in the mirror. Okay, not bad. This gown was pretty, she had to admit it. A slim, shoulderless dress that reached to the ground when she stood at her full height. The thick stripes of magenta and white, complete with a small bow that was placed on the ribbon belt that sat snugly on her waist. It was perfect. 

"Your majesty, how do you like this dress?" the royal tailor asks as Blossom throws her a look that could crack glass. 

"Robin." she says warningly as Robin breaks into a grin. 

"What did i say about-" 

"Yes, i know. We're friends, whatever, whatever. But Bloss, you're still the crown princess. If i'm caught calling you by your first name, i'll get beheaded." Robin explains as Blossom sighs. 

"I know. It's kind of unfair." She pouts as Robin sends her a sympathetic smile. 

About to be 18 years of age and about to be crowned queen of the small kingdom known as Townsville. She’s the oldest of her sisters, thus the Crown Princess title. Once her father steps down from his position the day she turns 18, she’ll be queen. 

She would rule over the kingdom, and as much as she was excited about it, she was also downright fearful. She was a perfectionist, that's why she needed her sisters here with her to keep her grounded, and to keep her from doing anything that might harm the kingdom. That's if they didn't get married in the 7 months time span. 

She shakes herself out of her trance as she smiles at Robin. "Moving on to a much brighter topic, I love this dress. It's literally perfect. It’s elegant and easy on the eyes." she compliments as the brunette flushes red. 

"Aw your majesty, you're too kind." she flashes a toothy grin as the door opens and the youngest princess enters, her blonde hair in 2 plaits that cascaded down the front of her chest. She lets go of the blue gown she had gathered in her arms in her haste to get to the dressing room. 

She gasps at her oldest sister and squeals. "Blossy!" she exclaims as she hugs Blossom tightly, causing the corset to get tugged even tighter than it already was. Blossom feels her face go red as she tries to curb the tears forming in her eyes. 

"Hey Bubs." she chokes out as Bubbles immediately releases her. Running her hand down the pink silk dress Blossom is donning, her mouth hangs open. 

"Robbi! This is so pretty. It's perfect for the masquerade ball." Bubbles comments as Robin smiles so wide Blossom is 100% sure that her face might split apart. Robin gives her a bow and looks at Bubbles with bright eyes. 

"Thank you, young majesty. I made one for you as well." Robin smiles as Bubbles breaks into a grin. 

"Oh goodie!" she starts clapping enthusiastically as she rushes to the walk in wardrobe to try on the dress. 

Blossom looks around while Robin goes to help her bubbly sister. The tailor's room is filled to the brim with threads, cloths and pins are stuck to almost every soft thing there is in this room. The wide window lets light in and the mannequins stand at odd angles as Blossom peers up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

It reminds her of the one in the ballroom, where the masquerade ball will be held. 

Ugh. The masquerade ball. Just the name makes Blossom want to crawl into a hole and never come out. She showcases a face of disgust. The masquerade ball is a ball that was first proposed by the king 2 years ago. It’s purpose was to understand and pledge an alliance with other kingdoms at first, but it slowly turned into a ball for the princess’ benefits. 

Or as Blossom liked to call it, her  _ father’s  _ benefit. 

It was solely so that she and her sisters could find their other halves. Her father liked to explain that it was so that the princesses could get to know their possible future spouses for who they were, not just for a pretty face. And as much as Blossom agreed to his logic, she hated that she had to find a spouse before she was to be crowned queen. 

She was an independent leader, she didn't need a man beside her. It was stupid. Very stupid. 

She’s snapped out of her trance by Bubbles waddling out of the walk-in wardrobe. 

“Blossy! Blossy! How do i look?” she asks excitedly as Blossom’s eyes nearly pop out of her head. She’s wearing a huge, puffy, baby blue coloured ballgown that looks 2 times her size. She stumbles in it as Blossom winces. She looks like a blue cotton candy cloud. No way Robin made this. 

The royal tailor seemed to sense her confusion. 

“I didn’t make this, so stop looking at me like that.” she grumbles as Blossom heaves a sigh of relief. Thank God her royal tailor wasn’t losing her sense of style. If she was, then she wouldn’t be considered a ‘royal tailor’ anymore. 

Bubbles almost falls over as she lifts up the bottom of her dress. 

“HIM from the other kingdom made this. You know, the Kingdom of Ethirea?” she asks as she hobbles to the chair nearby. Tugging at her blonde pigtails, she frowns and looks at the dress. 

“He tried. He really did! And i love the concept and don’t want to make him feel bad, but it’s just way too…” she stops and bites the bottom of her lip before giving Blossom an uneasy look. 

“Big and frilly?” she concludes as Robin runs her hands along the frills and material of the dress. She lets her mouth fall open in shock and amazement. 

“This is one of the best materials to make a dress! Only the Kingdom of Ethirea has these raw materials. They’re one of the best in the world.” she muses as Blossom raises her eyebrows. 

“Really? Why would he even send a dress of such good quality over?” she mutters to herself as she sees Bubbles turn red at the corner of her eye. 

“I might have helped him by sending some of my own artworks to give to the rest of his allies.” she mumbles as Blossom nods slowly. Bubbles was a true-blue artist. Hand her a canvas, a paintbrush and paint and she’ll manage to come up with something that could be worth millions. 

“Good to see that you’re putting your talent to good use, i guess.” Blossom says with a shrug as Robin takes a deep breath. 

“I can do something with this dress. Keep the original design, but make it less heavy. It looks gorgeous, but i think the extra layers put the entire dress off. What do you think?” she asks Bubbles as Bubbles lights up and nods enthusiastically. 

“That was exactly what i was hoping you’d say to do. I absolutely love this and HIM has such good taste!”

“Just that the layers are a bit too much.” Blossom adds as Robin shrugs. 

“Speaking of layers, where’s the other princess? You know, the one that burrows her personal feelings deep within her many layers of anger and clothes.” Robin asks as both sisters give each other looks. 

“Probably throwing a fit.”

* * *

“That’s right, chin up.” Miriam says as Buttercup lifts her chin up immediately, balancing the 6 books she had on her head. She knew better than to disobey Miriam during her very dumb ‘grace and poise’ lessons her beloved dad had signed her up for. He claimed it was for her own good, so she could be more comfortable in the palace, but she knew that it was so she wasn’t able to scare away anymore of her suitors. 

“Now, curtsy.” Miriam continues as Buttercup stifles a groan. Ugh, she hates the curtsy part of the lessons. It was stupid and useless. Why couldn’t she just bow like a normal person would in formal events? A curtsy hurt her feet and her knees, and literally just worked out her calves, which was the exact opposite of what her dad wanted. 

“Princess!” Miriam yells as Buttercup’s books drop from her head. 

“That’s not my name.” she grumbles as she bends down to pick up the books, almost falling over due to her heels. Groaning, she kicks them off, then pulls the large frilly dress over her head. It was scratchy  _ and  _ bright yellow, and she hated the colour yellow. Miriam instinctively covers her eyes before realising Buttercup was wearing a shirt and joggers underneath. 

“Buttercup.” Miriam says in a warning tone as Buttercup disregards what Miriam said just as the ‘elegance coach’ just sighs and places the books on the table. 

“Princess, it’s just three more lessons-”

“Yeah, three lessons to many.” Buttercup shoots back. This was a stupid idea. Hiding her true badass self from her potential suitors? It was stupid. He was going to have to see the real Buttercup once they got married anyway. 

She scoffs. Married? How did that idea pop into her head? She wasn’t intending on getting married. She never had. She groans. This was just all so fucking stupid! Etiquette lessons? If he didn’t like Buttercup for herself, then he’s trash. Simple enough. 

A knock resounds on the door of the princess’ room. The door opens as Blossom and Bubbles stand there, holding onto a elegant emerald green dress. Bubbles waves enthusiastically at her sister as Blossom sends Buttercup a dark glare that could make even the most badass guard tremble. Buttercup furrows her eyebrows. What the hell was that nasty glare for? Miriam bows immediately as Bubbles dismisses her with a smile and the blue-eyed princess notices that Miriam seems a _tad_ too happy to be leaving. 

_Oh, Buttercup._

Buttercup’s eyes trail to the cloth in her oldest sister’s hands and she immediately lights up. 

“Sweet! It’s here!” she reaches to grab it as Blossom snatches it away. 

“I changed some of it- ” 

“She changed most of it.” Bubbles interjects as Buttercup’s smile drops, then gives her older sister an accusatory look. 

“But- Leader Girl!” she exclaims as Blossom passes her the dress silently, giving her a less than pleased look. 

Buttercup takes the dress from her almost unwillingly as she takes a single look at it and almost flares up. She did not!

“Bloss! My spikes!” she almost yells as Blossom gives her a withering glare. 

“They’re not-”

“Ladylike enough? God Bloss, I’ve already heard that from almost everyone in this castle!” she throws up her hands in emphasis. God, what did this woman not understand? If Buttercup wanted to put spikes, let the woman put spikes! Blossom had said it herself, that they could design their own dresses, and that’s exactly what she did. She followed the almighty future queen’s orders. So why was she getting scolded?

“I was going to say, _ not appropriate _ .” Blossom finishes through clenched teeth. Sighing loudly, she pulls the dress up, letting Buttercup see the full dress. Smoothing out the creases, Buttercup lets her eyes trail down the dress. Okay, the dress was actually decent. It was something she actually wouldn't mind wearing. It was simple and the cloth pooled at the floor. The long side slit gave off a daring vibe to it.

Her eyes soften slightly as she examines it another time. _Fine_ , Buttercup liked it. Admittedly, it was nice. 

“It’s-”

“Gorgeous, right? Blossy designed it together with Robbi.” Buttercup sees Blossom give her an extremely smug look. Oh, she was being too smug. Buttercup didn't like that look. It was time to shut her sister’s cocky ass up. 

She narrows her eyes and tosses it onto the bed nonchalantly.

"I was going to say, it's  _ fine."  _ she spits the last word with so much venom that even Blossom flips her the finger. Tsk. How ‘everything nice’ of her. 

"Whatever darling sister. Moving on, father has requested for to be in his office at 3pm. He'll be going over the events for the masquerade ball." 

Unlike her much more tactful older sister, Buttercup shows off her evident disgust for the event. She sticks her tongue out and fake gags, then sits on the couch beside her bed and props her legs up on the table right in front of the couch. Just talking about the subject made her want to puke. 

“I hate the masquerade ball.” she grumbles as Bubbles gives both her sisters exasperated looks. “What do you mean? I love the ball! Dancing, singing, meeting new people!” she exclaims as Buttercup just rolls her eyes at her baby sister’s comment.

The masquerade ball was a recipe for disaster. It was proven last year when Prince Dexter of the Kingdom of Gritrem  _ groped  _ Blossom and caused the  _ darling  _ King of Townsville to break all ties with the Kingdom. The situation also caused Dexter his position as Prince and eventually caused the Kingdom of Gritrem to be taken over by the Kingdom of Ethirea. As if that was the worst situation, Dexter got a hands-on beating by the Toughest Princess herself, Buttercup. 

“It’s not that bad! Plus, i heard that this year, the Kingdom of Ethirea is finally coming.” Bubbles adds as Buttercup pops a piece of gum into her mouth coolly. “So? Doesn’t make much of a difference.” she responds as Blossom stands up straighter. 

“I’m actually quite excited to meet them. They have amazing raw materials, and it would be very beneficial to treat them as allies.” she says professionally as Buttercup blows a bubble. Great, Blossom was being way too responsible again. That meant that she’d make Buttercup look bad in front of their father.  _ Again _ . 

“You seem slightly confused on the purpose of the masquerade ball, but you’ve got the spirit.” Buttercup drawls as she gets an eye roll by the almighty Crown Princess. Did Blossom really think the purpose of the ball was to earn allies? No, she was much smarter than that. 

She sees Blossom sigh in annoyance before throwing her a simple dress. “Put this on, it’s 2.50 in the afternoon already, and we need to be punctual and presentable.” Blossom nags as Buttercup grumbles and slowly and hesitantly puts the dress on. 

As much as she didn’t like listening to Blossom, or her dad for that matter, she knew that it all came in package of being princess. Being punctual and ladylike. 

  
She scoffs.  _ Bullshit.  _


	2. The Ethirea Textbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor's blood pressure skyrockets and Bubbles starts thinking about a certain someone.

“Your majesty,” 

King Utonium looks up from his table, which has books, files, and paperwork strewn all over it. His reading glasses are perched on top of his nose as he glares at his personal servant. The King hated being disturbed and he thought that after 15 years of serving him, his servant would at least know that he gets extremely annoyed when he’s distracted. 

“What is it?” he snaps as his personal servant’s head immediately goes down, clearly frightened of the strict king. 

“The princesses are here.” he mumbles as the King takes a deep breath and clears some of his stuff off the table. He had always taught his precious little girls to be neat and proper and here he was, his casual dress shirt crumpled, his hair sticking up in every direction and his table littered with pencils and paperwork that he found to be extremely useless. 

He pulls out a particular file and then waves at his servant, a signal to say to send them in. 

The heavy door opens and he’s sitting rigidly at his seat, all his unfinished paperwork and reports under the table, at his feet. He kicks the papers using his feet and looks up. His three daughters are standing in the hallway. 

Blossom, the oldest. The Crown Princess, the country’s future leader. It seemed like just yesterday she was in her royal diapers, wearing frilly dresses and crying every time her sisters messed with her. It also seemed like just yesterday when she was age 12, sneaking out of the castle to explore the villages and patronize their stalls. She slowly influenced Bubbles to do it as well, and their heart was softened by the treatment they received, even when the villagers didn't know who they were. She was one of the few that could control Buttercup’s temper, and often reminded her who they were and where they were. She was a natural-born leader. The King was 100% sure that she was going to do a good job ruling the kingdom. 

Buttercup, his feisty middle daughter. The day she became 16, she demanded that she have total control of the weaponry and their soldiers and the King decided that she deserved half of the control. By age 17, she had trained most of their flabby army into tough, muscled men and women, making their army one of the toughest to take down. She fought alongside them and had trained with them to the point where they sometimes forgot she was a princess. Even she forgot at times. She was the one that wasn’t afraid to do the dirty work and the King knew that she’d be a great captain and general of the army when his general stepped down from the position. 

And last but not least, Bubbles. His youngest, sweet daughter. He was slightly convinced that she could talk to animals. Her smile never faltered, and she was always so positive and happy, as compared to her middle sister, who was the literal embodiment of death and everything upsetting. She tried her best to find the good in everyone she met and was labeled ‘the kingdom’s sunshine’. When she went to boarding school (willingly! He would like to emphasize this point), the entire kingdom acted as though a drought had just occurred. The kingdom was dark and moody, and when the princess came back, she held a big party and the entire kingdom rejoiced. By 17, she was the kingdom’s golden girl.

A gum pop forces him to look at his three daughters again, only to find Buttercup leaning against the door frame and her other two sisters standing straight as usual. Blossom immediately bows as her sisters slowly follow suit. “Good afternoon father, you requested to see us.” she says formally as he nods wisely. 

“Indeed. I’ve requested to see you to discuss the plans on the upcoming masquerade ball,” he says as he places the documents on his wooden table. He sees Blossom stiffen as she takes the middle seat in front of the desk. Right, he  _ almost  _ forgot that she hated this event. It was good for their economy and his… family tree, so he felt she ought to understand. 

Bubbles’ eyes light up and she takes the leftmost chair in front of him, peering at his documents. Buttercup groans softly before dropping on the most right chair. She starts looking around the office, admiring the many books and the organization. 

He clears his throat. “Buttercup. Eyes here.” he snaps as her eyes immediately flicker to his, then to the stack of documents on the table. 

He clears his throat and hands each of his daughters a copy of the paperback book. The three flip through the contents idly as the King starts talking, pointing to various things in the book. “This stunning paperback book contains the different Kingdoms that will be attending this year’s masquerade. As usual, we have the Kingdom of Jeweiren, the Kingdom of Geken, the Kingdom of Adiweth, and the many other kingdoms. This year, however,” he looks up to glance at his daughter’s expressions. 

Blossom looks extremely focused, reading up on the different heirs to the thrones, her eyebrows furrowed. Bubbles is excitedly reading up on the history of the different kingdoms, while Buttercup is just flipping idly through the pages.  _ Typical behavior.  _

“We have a new kingdom joining us.” he finishes as all three of his daughters look up. They share similar expressions of surprise and he points to the content page. “We have an entire of 34 chapters dedicated to their history and people, most of which you should know when you went through the compulsory history lesson last year-”

“A monkey rules the kingdom?” a snarky voice pipes up as the King tries his best not to look annoyed. His middle daughter is looking at him with the most bewildered expression on her face.  _ Did she seriously have to interrupt him? _ He smiles slowly. “Yes. Mojo Jojo is one of the world’s most valuable leaders-”

“And his queen is a lobster?” she interrupts again as the King clenches his fist underneath the desk. Choking out a fake chuckle, he nods. 

“Yes. HIM is an extremely talented designer and a very nice person all in all. You should have learned this during-” 

“And they have human children?” she interrupts as he feels himself lose his cool. He slams his hands on the desk and glares at her, and she slinks back into her chair. Bubbles and Blossom jump and look down immediately. 

“Can you stop interrupting me? Let me talk.” he snaps as Buttercup looks down immediately, ignoring his gaze completely. He sees her face flush red and Blossom nudges her. 

“Sorry father.” she mumbles as he sighs.  _ The disrespect. Her older sister even needed to force her to apologize? _ He thought he raised her better than this.

“Anyways, read up and please be respectful and kind to them. They’re new here and not very familiar with social settings. So  _ please _ ,” he looks at his middle daughter, who has gotten over her shame quickly and is currently chewing her gum rather rudely. 

“Be nice.” he finishes and Blossom bows her head politely. “Of course, father. We will be on our best behavior, right girls?” she asks her sisters as Bubbles nods excitedly. Buttercup shrugs. Well, she was never on her best behavior during the masquerade ball, the King already knew she was bound to cause trouble this year as well. Especially since there were ‘newbies’. 

Blossom nudges her sister and casts her a hard glare, which Buttercup just groans softly. “Fine.” she grumbles and the King tries his best to put on a smile. His left eye twitches as Blossom lays a hand on her father’s hand. 

“I promise we’ll be on our best behavior.” she reassures softly and he smiles a small, genuine smile. He gives her a quick nod and mouths a thank you as well. 

She beams as the three of them stand up from their chair, leaving quickly. The energy in the room was mixed. The King could see that Bubbles was overly excited as usual, and couldn’t keep still. Her leg was always bouncing and so were her pigtails. She fiddled with her dress and bit her lip too many times. 

Buttercup had been annoyed, angry, and terribly bored. The meeting that they just had was one they had had every year, it was always the same old nonsense about the different kingdoms. She hated talks and long meetings and very much preferred getting into action and hand-on activities, and got very fidgety in meetings. 

Blossom had been intrigued and in awe. She probably never thought that new kingdoms would want to join in the masquerade ball after all the rumors that had spread after the slimy Dexter touched her. The King shudders at the thought of that slimy guy. How dare he touch his  _ most precious _ daugh- he meant  _ one  _ of his precious daughters. 

His servant enters the room and again and bows steeply. “Your Majesty sir, Ms. Bellum would like to speak to you.” 

* * *

“Seriously Buttercup?” 

The raven-haired teenager just shrugs and pops another bubble. 

“Bloss, you know I could care less about this  _ stupid  _ ball.” she remarks as the crown princess nearly pulls her hair out in frustration. She groans. Did her sister not understand how angry she had just made their father? Laying the trap that she had skipped lessons, and even refusing to apologize!

Her bubbly younger sister just sighs dreamily. Blossom scowls. Her sisters weren’t even paying attention to her! “I can’t wait for the ball.” she mumbles as Buttercup’s head snaps up and she shakes it disapprovingly. 

“How could you ever be excited about  _ that  _ thing?” she murmurs in disgust as Bubbles just giggles and smiles at her sister. 

“Prince Boomer is from the Kingdom of Ethirea, silly!” she exclaims as both her sisters cock an eyebrow at the blonde. 

“Uhh, Prince Boomer?” Blossom asks in a questioning voice as Bubbles just sighs and rolls her eyes. She pulls out a thick scrapbook and opens the page, flipping through it. Pointing to one of the many polaroids on the page, her sisters squint to see the image clearly. 

“This is Prince Boomer. I met him at boarding school 6 years back.” she explains as Blossom holds the polaroid up to the light. The photo showed a bright-faced Bubbles standing next to an awkward looking teenager. His smile was awkward and a light blush tinted his pimply face. His blonde hair was cut into a bowl cut and his dark blue eyes were hidden under thick-lensed glasses. Buttercup raises an eyebrow. 

“You’re excited to see… this man?” she asks as Bubbles rolls her eyes and huffs. 

“Boomer is my friend. He’s super nice and kind-hearted, so don’t judge him for his looks.” she snaps as Buttercup raises her arms, surrendering to her sister’s glare. 

Bubbles’ eyes slowly drift over to the pile of letters by her bedside. Her secret, Bubbles and Boomer had been writing letters to each other since they met 6 years back. She had to keep it a secret since she knew that if her dad found out, he would cut off all ties with Ethirea. He had never liked his daughters being in contact with boys of other kingdoms, which she now found extremely ironic. 

Boomer had written to her 2 months ago, informing her that he and her brothers would be coming to their kingdom for the masquerade ball, so she knew way before her sisters. _ Honestly, not like they would have cared anyway. _ Buttercup hated the ball, and Blossom used the ball just to see how royals of other kingdoms handled their kingdoms. Bubbles hated the fact that she was the only one out of the three who was actually scouting for her other half among the thousands of people that were present at the ball, which was the real reason she suggested the ball to her father. 

  
She also hated the fact that she had yet to find her better half, even after 2 years of searching. She groans inwardly.  _ Maybe she’ll find her better half this year.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! sorry for the long wait, I have exams coming up and a terrible writer's block. anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! also, what did you think about the professor? I wanted to portray him as a not so nice person, in contrast to all the other stories with him in it. 
> 
> next chapter: we meet the boys! yes! finally! see you next chapter :)


	3. All The Bright Lights

_ “No.” _

“Butch.” 

The raven-haired boy groans and throws his head back. “Dad!” he whines as Mojo throws him an especially hard glare. “No complaints, my middle son.” Mojo snaps as Butch just groans loudly again and looks to his brothers for help. Boomer looks bright-eyed and Brick is just flipping through the instruction manual idly.  _ Idiots. They didn’t even bother listening to him! So much for having his back.  _

“I can’t believe they made an instruction manual.” Brick murmurs as Butch kicks his legs up on the table and continues to sulk. HIM smacks his legs off as he hands Butch the dry cleaners ticket, then passes Boomer’s and Brick’s suit to them. 

“Go get the suit, Butch. Mariah wanted to see you.” HIM says nonchalantly as the raven-haired boy’s eyes widen and he starts shaking his head quickly. “No, no, and no! I don’t want to see Mariah.” he exclaims as Brick just rolls his eyes while Boomer snickers in a corner. 

“The girl likes you, Butch. Do her a favour.” he says nonchalantly as he continues flipping through the book, his eyebrows raising higher and higher as he flips through. Butch huffs and glares at his older brother. He was  _ sorry _ that Brick didn't have to deal with this shit. Well, it wasn't  _ his  _ fault he was a handsome son of a bitch. 

The corner of his lips rise at that thought as HIM smiles sweetly. "Okay Butch, I'll take that as a yes and tell Mariah you're coming into her office in 10 minutes." Butch pulls a look of shock and horror as the lobster picks up the phone and Mojo Jojo starts flipping through the instruction manual again. 

"Okay my incompetant sons, you are not needed anymore. And by that, i mean you can now get out of my office." the monkey snaps as Boomer jumps up from his seat and rushes out the office. Brick just very slowly gets up form his seat, still muttering things under his breath. 

Butch glares at his parents through his eyelashes as HIM smiles at him again. Mojo Jojo pays no heed to the pouting look Butch is giving him and just flips through the manual. “Go on, honey.” HIM says as Butch just groans again. Finally dragging his ass out of the chair, he slams the heavy door behind him. 

This was stupid. Why did  _ he  _ have to deal with a girl that wailed and found ways to  _ inappropriately  _ touch him everytime he saw her?  _ It wasn’t his fault that he was a handsome son of a bitch.  _ He repeats this mantra in his head again as he strolls down the long hallway. 

Golden specks of light stream through the high windows and Butch stops for a while, taking time to admire and appreaciate them. He felt that Ethirea had the most gorgeous sunsets and sunrises in the entire world, and was honestly proud to call this kingdom his home. A green beam of light shines through the window as it hits his shoulder. 

He feels his heart flutter as he gingerly touches his shoulder, which is starting to feel extremely cooling. Brushing the feeing off, he cocks his eyebrow.  _ Green?  _ In his whole 18 years of existence, the windows had never reflected  _ this  _ dark a green before. 

He stares at it for a while before a piercing squeal erupts from the hallways behind him. “Prince Butchie!” a voice screams as Butch’s eyes widen.  _ oh shit.  _

* * *

Boomer runs a hand over the polaroid and smiles. He couldn’t wait to see her again and see how gorgeous she had become, after 6 years of not seeing each other. His heartbeat quickens and he blushes, looking out the window in an attempt to calm his heart. 

So he had a crush on her back in boarding school, so what? It wasn’t anything to be ashamed of considering the fact that almost the entire boarding school had a crush on her as well. 

He shifts uncomfortably at that thought.  _ Maybe she already had a significant other?  _ His eyes widen.  _ Maybe she got together with… Prince Jackson of Adiweth.  _ He scrunches up his nose at that thought. 

Back in boarding school, Jackson and Bubbles were extremely close. So close to the extent that the entire school thought they were dating even at 11 years old. Jackson had an obvious crush on her, but Bubbles showed off plenty of signs that showed she  _ wasn’t  _ interested. 

His heart skips a beat. He seriously hoped that she was still single, so he could tell her all the things that he didn’t have the courage to say back in boarding school. 

A bright blue beam wakes him from his reverie and shines through the window. It lands on his cheek as his eyes follow it and he furrows his eyebrows. 

Unlike Butch, he never enjoyed looking out windows and looking at the scenery, since it had never been entertaining or striking to him. 

This beam of light however, struck Boomer’s interest as he moved to get a better look at it. It was bright blue, and if he wasn’t wearing his glasses, he wouldn’t have noticed the weird sparkles surrounding the beam. 

After staring at it for a while however, he decides not to pursue it and turns back to his polaroids, smiling as Bubbles’ photo smiles back at him. 

* * *

Brick compares the sculpture to the hair clip in his hand. He squints and turns the hair clip around in his hand, feeling the grooves and edges. It was stupid, honestly, now that he thought about it. This hair clip meant so much to him, yet he didn’t even know whose it was. 

He puts the hair clip down again and uses his thumb to press deep into the clay and then turns the clay sculpture around. A girl, wearing the exact same hair clip he had on his study, stared back at him. 

The girl he bumped into 5 years back, was staring right at him. After 3 years of perfecting the sculpture, he had finally done it. 

Her kind eyes staring at him, her lips curved into a small smile. Her long, straight hair was tied up neatly with a bow and his heart fluttered.  _ Hell, he saw her for 3 minutes 5 years ago, how was he able to remember her features so well?  _

His lips curve up into a smile unconsciously and he lets out a chuckle against his will. Running a hand through his long auburn locks, he leans back on his chair and smiles. 

He knew for a fact that the ball would be absolutely useless, considering the fact that the only girl that would ever be running through his mind was the red haired girl he had met in the Kingdom of Townsville back when Mojo had asked him to check out how Townsville was doing. He knew that his mind would be running in circles trying to find her at the ball, though he knew that his efforts would probably be useless since he met her at one of the most rundown and random streets. 

He leans towards his table and looks at the hair clip and smiles a little. 

While he tries to get it, he accidentally swipes the hair clip off his table and he immediately dives to get it before it reaches the ground, but is too late. It falls to the ground, but does not break and just lightly bounces off the carpeted floor. He thanks his lucky stars and sits up again, leaning back in his chair. 

It’s sunset in Ethirea, and like his middle brother, he too normally admired the sunset. A strong beam of pink light lights up his entire room as he looks around, perplexed. The sunsets of Ethirea, although gorgeous, had never reflected the colour pink before. A especially dark pink ray lands on the head of his sculpture and he furrows his eyebrows. 

He swears he just saw it _ glow.  _ He scrunches up his nose and checks his clock. 7.18pm. Soon, his dad and father would burst through the door, demanding that Brick get out his room and eat something, though he would normally ignore them. 

He didn’t like sitting around the table with his family, all while HIM boasted about his new found riches and jewellery. He didn’t like the sound of Mojo’s obnoxiously loud chewing, and he didn’t like how Butch constantly stole food off both his and Boomer’s plates. 

He bites his bottom lip and sighs softly. He was going to try to tolerate it today, in preparation of the masquerade ball. 

* * *

“Your majesty, the masked shadow is back. There was a sighting of him yesterday by one of the paddy field farmers.” his advisor, Sara Bellum says seriously as he sighs loudly, then glares at his servant’s direction. 

Sara Bellum. The 16th Bellum to serve the 16th and 17th generation of Utoniums. She came from a long line of fiery orange hair and fighting spirit, and treated the girls as though they were her own. In the palace, everyone knew that she was the one person that could stand up to the King, though her rebuttals were never nearly enough for the King to consider any suggestions she had. 

“Leave.” he spits as his servant bows immediately and scurries out his office. “Why didn’t our capture team catch him?” he asks sharply as Sara keeps the same stoic expression on her face. 

“Sir, there are many reasons why. Number one, he was wearing black, it’s not exactly easy to spot him in the dark when he’s wearing such a dark colour. Number two, our capture team comprises of only 7 people, and they already have such a hectic schedule. They have absolutely no rest-”

“Wasn’t Buttercup in charge of the capture team?”

Sara clenches her fist under the table and keeps her eye contact. 

“Yes sir, however-”

“She wasn’t there last night, was she?”

“Sir-”

“Ditching her post? I seriously have to reconsider making her general of the entire army.” he mumbles and Sara lets out a deep breath.  _ Oh, the way she wanted to just strangle him right now.  _

“Sir, you need to understand that no matter what, Princess Buttercup is still a princess and she still has lessons tomorrow and today. It is impossible for her and all her team to check the entire Kingdom of Townsville. The entire Kingdom is huge, and we only have 7 soldiers on guard at night. It is basically impossible for them to catch the Masked Shadow at this rate.” 

The King glowers at her and Sara raises her chin up higher. She honestly was so tired of his bullshit, but she couldn't say anything because she was only the advisor.  _ Did he really need an advisor? He didn't listen to her advice anyways.  _

“Well Sara, I didn’t invest nearly half the kingdom’s taxes for my daughter and her army to go slacking off. Make sure the Masked Shadow issue is resolved by  _ next Monday,  _ or someone’s head is going to be rolling and it’s not going to be mine.” He snaps back as Sara takes a deep breath and bows. 

_ “Yes, your majesty.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo we finally meet the boys this chapter!! so so so sorry for the long wait for chapter 3 :( i was stuck in the middle of exams but hey, im done! hopefully ill have more time to start on chapter 4 and release the chapters as quickly as possible. but anyways, i loved writing them all but i especially enjoyed writing Brick’s part heheh :) stay safe and healthy everyone and have a good week :)) 
> 
> \- shea <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! sheastories here again. i hope you enjoyed this chapter! it's a little dry but i promise that you'll meet the boys very very soon. honestly, the more i read and edit this, the more i cringe LOL. but do comment anything i can improve on, and also leave things that you'd want to me to incorporate into the idea. the story is decently flexible for now, so feel free to input any ideas. thank you all so much and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> p.s i found the kingdom names by a mythical kingdom name generator so kudos to that


End file.
